greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
John Prosky
John Prosky played Mr. Singleton in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Begin the Begin. He also played Jerry Murphy in the season six Private Practice episode Good Grief. Career Filmography *''The Way You Look Tonight'' (2018) *''Please Stand By'' (2017) *''Orient City: Ronin & The Princess (short)'' (2017) *''Aimee'' (2016) *''Bambina (short)'' (2016) *''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) *''Straight Outta Compton'' (2015) *''The Park Bench'' (2014) *''K-11'' (2012) *''The Devil Inside'' (2012) *''The Plan (short)'' (2010) *''Radio Free Albemuth'' (2010) *''Just Peck'' (2009) *''Love's Unfolding Dream'' (2007) *''Sharpshooter'' (2007) *''The Dukes'' (2007) *''Mini's First Time'' (2006) *''Walkout'' (2006) *''Derek & Simon: A Bee and a Cigarette (short)'' (2006) *''Heart of the Beholder'' (2005) *''Gone But Not Forgotten'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Til Death Do Us Part'' (2005) *''The Last Shot'' (2004) *''Hidalgo'' (2004) *''The Battle of Shaker Heights'' (2003) *''Hulk'' (2003) *''Bringing Down the House'' (2003) *''Southside'' (2003) *''Gods and Generals'' (2003) *''Groom Lake'' (2002) *''Offside (short)'' (2001) *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) *''Grandfather's Birthday (short)'' (2000) *''Lost Souls'' (2000) *''An American Daughter'' (2000) *''My Little Assassin'' (1999) *''Bowfinger'' (1999) *''Brown's Requiem'' (1998) *''Permanent Midnight'' (1998) *''Goodbye Lover'' (1998) *''The Advanced Guard'' (1998) *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) *''The Cold Equations'' (1996) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Phantom'' (1996) *''Have a Nice Day (short)'' (1996) *''Forgotten Sins'' (1996) *''Aurora: Operation Intercept'' (1995) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (1995) *''Final Mission'' (1994) *''Interceptor'' (1992) *''Late for Dinner'' (1991) *''Flight of Black Angel'' (1991) *''In the Line of Duty: A Cop for the Killing'' (1990) *''A Case of Deadly Force'' (1986) Television *''Conrad'' (2019) *''Law & Order True Crime'' (2017) *''The Fosters'' (2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2016) *''Red Bird'' (2016) *''Scandal'' (2015) *''Major Crimes'' (2012-2015) *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''Agent Carter'' (2015) *''Criminal Minds'' (2014) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007-2014) *''Tyrant'' (2014) *''Revenge'' (2014) *''True Blood'' (2008-2013) *''Touch'' (2013) *''Body of Proof'' (2013) *''Fringe'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''Last Resort'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2012) *''Luck'' (2012) *''Prime Suspect'' (2011) *''The Event'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''The Gates'' (2010) *''Flashforward'' (2009-2010) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2009) *''Eleventh Hour'' (2009) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2008) *''My Own Worst Enemy'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2008) *''General Hospital'' (2008) *''Medium'' (2007-2008) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2007) *''Heroes'' (2006) *''Veronica Mars'' (2006) *''CSI: NY'' (2006) *''Related'' (2005-2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''American Dreams'' (2005) *''Judging Amy'' (2001-2005) *''Second Time Around'' (2005) *''House'' (2004) *''ER'' (2004) *''JAG'' (1997-2004) *''The D.A.'' (2004) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''Peacemakers'' (2003) *''Lost at Home'' (2003) *''Becker'' (2002) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''The X-Files'' (2002) *''Felicity'' (2002) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2002) *''24'' (2002) *''Charmed'' (2001) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994-2001) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (2000) *''Strip Mall'' (2000) *''Titus'' (2000) *''Moesha'' (1999) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1999) *''Profiler'' (1999) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1998) *''The Closer'' (1998) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1998) *''Spy Game'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1997) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1997) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996-1997) *''Brooklyn South'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1997) *''High Tide'' (1996) *''Frasier'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1996) *''Murder One'' (1996) *''My So-Called Life'' (1995) *''Le bâton: The Stick (short)'' (1994) *''Bob'' (1993) *''Life Goes On'' (1991) *''Dream On'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) External Links * * Category:Actors